


Mysterious Beauty

by thorkified



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Drinking, High Heels, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tony is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Peter has a huge crush on Tony, there’s no denying that, but Tony doesn’t seem to see it as anything but amusing. When Peter one night witnesses Tony hooking up with a random woman, all while glaring at the boy as though to challenge him, it becomes too much and Peter can’t take it anymore. He decides to teach Tony a lesson, show him that he can’t have every girl he lays eyes on, but things... don’t work out quite as Peter planned them.





	Mysterious Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Таинственная красавица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811923) by [STARKER_Russian_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom)



> Inspired by [this gorgeous artwork](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/553239135474345761/)

From the very first moment, Peter knew that Tony was a playboy and he didn't think it would ever be a problem. And it wasn't at the beginning because he was just a teenager with a crush, right? He had no place being jealous and he was too shy and flustered to do anything but blush and stutter anyway when Tony made a cheeky remark into his direction after catching him staring.

He knew, of course he knew, because Tony was much more aware of his surrounding than one might think. Tony was often flirting with him, but Peter knew it wasn't meant serious, that he was just teasing him about being so infatuated with him. He had enough girls and women to go to, he could have ten a night if he wanted to and Peter was sure sometimes he did, so all of this was more than fun for him, which was okay. At least Peter told himself that it was.

In reality, despite knowing it wasn't serious or even honest, Peter lived for those moments. For the little smirk on Tony's lips when he caught him staring, for Tony asking 'You like what you see, kid?’, for all the times Tony is just a bit closer than he should be or when he complimented or praised him over little things. It didn't help Peter's crush at all, just made it so much worse, but he needed those things, even if they'd never lead anywhere. They just couldn't.

Tony took Peter with him to a charity event one evening and the boy was practically over the moon that Tony even asked him, but what sounded like a good thing quickly made Peter realize just how dumb he truly was. After an hour and several drinks - only non alcoholic ones for Peter of course because he was far too young for the hard stuff - he found himself standing at the bar, watching Tony with his arm around a beautiful young woman. His hand rested shamelessly on her ass, her red dress a bright contrast to Tony's black suit and her arms around the man's neck. They were dancing and that alone had Peter close to tears, but then he caught Tony's eyes and felt his throat tighten. It was like Tony looked straight into his soul.

There was no doubt about Tony doing this on purpose, in front of Peter, and it felt like being slapped across the face. The way he looked at Peter needed no explanation and it had the boy blush hard and his eyes water. After what felt like forever, he finally turned around, desperate to get away from this scene. He ignored the confused looks and covered his mouth to stay quiet, to not start sobbing in front of everyone. It was a miracle he actually made it to the exit before the first tears fell. Peter didn't know why Tony had done this, why he would do something he had to know would hurt him, but it was the worst thing Peter had ever experienced.

The following week, Peter didn't return to the tower. Whenever he just thought about it his insides clenched and he tensed up, he couldn't go back. He kept replaying the scene in his head a million times and each time it felt more and more like Tony showing him exactly that he would never get what he wanted so badly. Without using words, Tony gave Peter a clear message.

_ You can crush on me all you want, but this is what I'm after. Not some teenage boy. _

It couldn't be any different, this was the only explanation that made sense. And Tony didn't even ask him why he didn't come anymore, that just fueled his assumption. He was through with Peter, clearly. And trough with his embarrassing teenage crush. He shouldn't have been so hurt by this, but there was no way to stop it.

\-----

The party was boring as hell and with each drink he downed, Tony wanted to just leave even more. But of course he couldn't, it never looked good to just leave like that. Sadly, not even the women around were interesting tonight, just bland and boring, not worth the effort of having them, no matter how small it was. Which meant the last distraction he usually had was gone too.

An hour later, something finally sparked Tony's interest for the very first time that night. It was getting late by now and he had managed to get pretty much drunk already, but he couldn't have missed the young woman at the bar even if he had tried.

A beautiful thing, short, light brown locks and porcelain like skin, a skimpy and yet lovely black dress that ended just above her knees and legs so smooth and slender, the urge to run his hands over her skin was incredibly strong. And heels, God he loved heels and he loved how the thin and soft fabric clung to this perfect little ass. He finally had something to do for the night.

Tony walked over to the bar when his newest distraction took a glass from the barkeeper - long fingers with dark red nails wrapping around it, a golden bangle dangling from her wrist - and then she turned and Tony felt his heart skip a few beats.

Even with the makeup, which was exquisitely done, he had to admit, Tony recognized this face. No one else would, he knew that this masquerade was too good to not fool them, but Tony had looked into those pretty doe eyes for far too often to not recognize them. Those eyes and those lovely perfect lips, now with a hint of red that made them look just the more sinful. There was no way he could be fooled by this, he knew who he was staring at.

_ Peter… _

Tony had no idea what this was about, but he would find out. There had to be a reason behind Peter's looks and Tony begged it was the right one.

He closed the distance between them when Peter leaned back against the bar and crossed his legs, in his hand clearly a champagne flutes that he shouldn't have - but then again he easily looked much older and no one would suspect that he was still too young to drink.

“Look at you, gorgeous,” Tony said with his sweetest purr, leaning against the bar next to Peter. “What a lovely sight so late at night.”

~*~

Peter's cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink and he chuckled behind his hand. He didn't even believe he'd come this far, yet along gain the man's attention so fast. But despite his shy and flustered reaction, he wouldn't back away from his plan. It hurt to know that this wouldn't be happening if Tony knew who he was, but he had to do this now.

“You seem to be quite bored, Mr. Stark,” Peter says sweetly, his voice just a bit more feminine so he won't see through his bluff. “Shouldn't you be surrounded by admirers already? There's a lot of options, after all.”

Tony smiled his most generous and warm smile and signaled the barkeeper for another drink. His eyes never left Peter, instead, they wandered down his body slowly.

“I am quite picky, but you definitely caught my attention,” he said, a slight slur in his voice. Peter thanks the heavens for that. “What is your name, darling?”

“I don't think we are there yet,” Peter smiled sweetly and tilted his head. “It's not like you care about names anyway, do you?”

~*~

Tony liked this, but what Peter wanted to achieve with it was still not obvious to him. Did the boy realize he had already seen through his masquerade? Or was this some kind of kink Peter had that Tony didn’t quite grasp in his current state? Then again, Peter was… what? 16? He thought it was 16, at least. Where would the boy get such a kink from?

“It seems like you know me well already,” Tony smirked and grabbed the drink he was handed, emptying halfway before looking back at Peter. If the boy wanted it this way, he would play the game the best he could. “No names then. Just two strangers in the night.”

“What a poetic way of saying it,” Peter smiled and let out a crystal clear laugh behind his hand, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks. God, Tony wanted to eat him, he looked so fucking good. Tony took one of Peter’s pretty hands and pressed a kiss onto the back of it.

“Would you give me the honor of a dance, my mysterious beauty?” Tony asked in the sweetest way possible, knowing full well that he was being the cheesiest he has been in years, but Peter seemed to like it a lot. 

“One dance,” Peter said, smiling shakily. “But only one, Mr. Stark. I know where else this will end and that’s not why I’m here tonight.”

“Oh, of course not,” Tony smirked cheekily as he helped Peter up. He wouldn’t need more than one dance, that was more than enough.

When Tony led Peter away from the bar, the lovely sound of heels clicking on the floor, he could barely contain his excitement.

~*~

Peter didn’t want to dance with Tony, but when he asked, he could feel himself become weak. Those eyes… God, why was he so vulnerable to those gorgeous eyes looking at him like that? Tony took his hand and he followed him, fighting hard to not allow his legs to shake. Oh, this was bad, this was so bad. How was he supposed to reject Tony’s advances when he was this close to him? How was he supposed to follow through with his plan of teaching him a lesson?

All question disappeared when Peter suddenly felt Tony’s hand on his hip and was pulled closer, brown eyes looking into his own so close, Peter’s breath actually hitched. He held onto him almost instinctively, swallowing down the lump in his throat. They were alone on the small dance floor and Tony was close enough Peter could smell his cologne, which made his head spin slightly.

“One dance, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly, reminding Tony about their deal, but the man didn’t look disappointed at all. He still smiled at him and Peter almost thought he would get out of this and be able to pick his plan up where he dropped it, when Tony’s hand suddenly moved from his hip to his ass.

“One dance is all I need, darling,” he assured him and suddenly they were moving - slow and close, and Peter knew he was completely lost.

~*~

Tony loved how Peter tried to take control in the beginning, but as soon as Tony started moving, all his determination seemed to disappear and he turned almost limb in his arms. Those pretty doe eyes wouldn’t leave his own, filled with amazement and surprise and Tony swore he never saw something so intoxicating. The gorgeous makeup made Peter’s eyes pop extremely, making them look even bigger and more innocent somehow, it was amazing.

“S-Sir, not… not so close,” Peter gasped when Tony pulled him flush against his front and Tony grinned in return. The boy couldn’t escape, so it was time to have some fun.

“Why not, Pete?” He purred and leaned down, pressing a kiss onto the boy’s exposed shoulder. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“W-What?” Peter gasped, his eyes widening in shock and his cheeks flushing dark pink. “W-Who’s Peter?”

“No need to act anymore now, baby,” Tony smirked, kissing Peter’s neck and then his jaw. “You look so fucking pretty like this, you have no idea…”

Peter swallowed and clung to Tony almost desperately, not answering. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, pulling back enough to bring his lips closer to the boy’s.

“Tell me you want me to keep going, Pete,” Tony groaned, slowly moving his hips against Peter’s, coaxing a quiet gasp. “You like that, don’t you? Like how I can do all this with you in public now because no one knows that it’s you… God, you have no idea how much I wanted to do this…”

“S-Sir…” Peter shot Tony a pleading, utterly desperate glance, his pretty eyes glossy and wet.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Tony promised, tilting the boy’s chin up to drown him in a deep kiss. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as he sighed, melting in Tony’s arms. It was the most beautiful sight, the most incredible feeling, and Tony did all he could to make this as good for Peter as possible.

It was true that he could do almost anything with him, now that no one knew who he was. How long had he waited for this moment, to run his hands over the boy’s perfect body and to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe anymore? How long had he searched for affairs who reminded him of Peter, until the very last one where Peter’s eyes wouldn’t leave his own and he had messed up so badly by continuing? And now Peter gave him this beautiful gift, this opportunity he couldn’t throw away, not when the boy clearly wanted it so badly.

“I hope you brought some time, Pete,” Tony groaned when he broke their kiss, pressing the boy close against him. “I won’t let you go again anytime soon.”

There was a shuddered moan coming from the boy and after a moment, Tony’s lips turned into a grin. He kissed him again, slower this time and with one hand shamelessly squeezing Peter’s ass in front of the whole party.

“A-All night, sir,” Peter swallowed as soon as he could, his voice trembling and thick and so fucking gorgeous, just like the rest of him.

“Perfect,” Tony growled, grabbing one of the boy’s hands. “I’ll show you what you made me want to do since the day I met you.”

And that’s how Peter ended up in the corridor of some high class hotel, pressed against the wall and moaning desperately while Tony fucked him, without even bothering to undress him or to hide what he was doing at all. No one knew who Peter was, he just looked like a random girl Tony hooked up with, so even when someone walked in on them - which happened multiple times and always made Tony go harder on the boy - no one got suspicious.

His plan to teach Tony a lesson surely blew up in his face, but Peter felt too good to care about such details. Tony was rough, yes, but he didn’t hurt him badly and despite the sting, Peter loved every second of it. And oh, Tony’s sweet words washed over the boy like nothing else, having him moan and beg for more in a way he didn’t know was possible. It surely turned out to be the best night of Peter’s life.

Not to mention the fact that Tony asked him to come to the lab the next time wearing those heels too. That was pretty much what absolutely killed Peter, both at the invitation to come back and at the request to wear those heels again. When Peter sneaked back into the apartment that night, his heart hammered and everything inside of him felt like it was tingling and burning and it was the absolute best feeling in the whole world.   
  



End file.
